Prince Uchiha
by J. Chopin
Summary: Princess Anastasia story in SasuNaru style. Every history and tales got their own unknown secrets that has been kept for centuries. The murder of the royal families in the Romanoff's kingdom that night does held a big secret which will become the beginning of a legendary tale...
1. Chapter 0

**Warning**: Yaoi, meaning BoyXBoy, don't like? Click or press the back button, thanks. The rating may be go up to M in the future.

**Author's note**: Anastasia's story is my favorite fairytale since childhood, sorry for the broken grammar, spelling and such, English isn't my first language. So hope you like it, I present you the story of Anastasia in SasuNaru style. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a time, not very long ago. When we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916. The king of Romanoff Kingdom, King Nicholas invited the royal families from all over the world to celebrate the 300th year's anniversary of their kingdom. Including the famous Uchiha family from the east.

"Where's the eldest? Err, Itachi isn't it?"

Fugaku raised his eyebrows as the Uchihas usually do, "I sent him to the opposite part of Konoha as a spy," said the king of the Uchiha kingdom glancing towards his old friend, Nicholas.

King Nicholas shrugged, "The Sound? I heard that they expanded their territory lately and aiming for Russia."

Fugaku just sigh in a very Uchiha way then continue drinking the wine from the golden goblet he was currently holding, his onyx black eyes stare at both family members he brought to this grand party; his wife and his youngest son, who were talking to each other on the chairs at the side of the room.

The grand ballroom was decorated as goldenly as possible that night, laughter, chatters, dancing steps and traditional Russian waltz music filled the room.

"I want to go home this instance!" a 12 years old boy said while crossing his arms in front of his black suit.

Uchiha Mikoto, the queen of the Uchiha kingdom, giggle softly, "I know you hate parties, Sasuke-kun, but we've just got here an hour ago."

"Yeah, an hour of humiliation, I just hate those girls that keep chasing me around and try to talk to me," Sasuke IS a 12-year-old boy, but his appearance does looked older and taller than the boys his age.

"But you speak Russian fluently, father taught you right?"

"Mother, you know that's not what I meant," Sasuke raised his eyebrow, Mikoto laughed at this, this child does took her appearance but not the personality.

"Guards!"

Shrieks and shouts were heard around the room suddenly; Mikoto and her son stand up and looked around.

"Snakes!"

Mikoto gasped when she saw a pile of black and white snakes splattered around the room making the guest run around crazily. Sasuke stood in front of his mother with a defending stance.

"Well, well, well, what a nice party, sadly I was not invited," said a pale man with long black hair walking through the crowds making the crowds opened a path for the intimidating man.

He walked towards Nicholas, the pale man sure hasn't a humanly appearance, his snake-like tongue sticking out and lick around his own lips. Nicholas take a step back and draw out his sword, followed by Fugaku who pulled out a small knife that they called as kunai from his suit's blazer. His black eyes changed their colors into piercing red eyes with 3 black commas surrounded the black pupil.

"Orochimaru," said Nicholas with a tone of disgust.

Orochimaru just stared at the duo and realized the change that happened to the Uchiha's eyes.

"Ah, is that the legendary Sharingan? Interesting," again Orochimaru licked his lips.

"But killing both of you with my own hands are indeed more interesting," Orochimaru throw back his head and laugh maniacally and at the same time a thousand of snakes appear from nowhere attacked both the kings and the rest of the guests.

Everyone ran hysterically.

"Sasuke! Mikoto! Run!" Fugaku shouted while slashing the snakes that keep trying to bite him.

Sasuke pulled out his kunai from his suit's blazer and pulled his mother's hand and run through the crowds while slicing the snakes that tried to attack them.

"Wait! Sasuke! How about Fugaku?!"

"I'm sure he can handle them himself, come on!"

A blond boy appears in the corridor, "Your highness! This way!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and followed the small built boy who was running ahead of him.

They arrived in a small room at the end of the corridor. The blonde opened the door and opened the first window he saw in that room.

"Hop out the window, and go straight, you'll find the carriages that will bring you to the harbor," the blond said.

Sasuke help Mikoto jump out the window and he himself follow suit but then turn around to find the blonde boy also tried to climb up the window's frame but he widened his eyes, "Watch out!"

The blonde gasp when he saw a big snake jump onto him, the snake attached it's fangs onto the boy's neck.

"I'm ok! I can handle this! Just run!" the blonde shouted pulling on the snake.

Sasuke hesitated but nodded and run with his mother through the piling snow.

"Sasuke, it's the carriage!"

Both of them run towards the groups of carriages which are surrounded by people. Sasuke help his mother climb up the carriage and he himself get in.

The carriage start moving and went through the crowds and piling snows as fast as the horses could.

Sasuke looked back to find that hundreds of snakes are following their carriage. Sasuke opened the carriage's door making Mikoto gasp, "Sasuke! What are you doing?! Get inside!"

Sasuke climb up the roof of the carriage and crouched keeping his body balance so that he could avoid falling down from the racing carriage.

He formed a sign with his fingers and took a deep breath, "Katon!"

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" a big flare of fire blew out of his mouth and burn the snakes to ashes.

"Sasuke! Watch out!"

Sasuke turned around to find his own head hit a low big branch of a tree; he lost balance and fall down.

"Sasuke! Stop! Stop! Stop the carriage! My son fell out!"

But the coachman seems not to hear the woman's voice from in front the huge carriage.

Sasuke's body rolled down the side road and his head again hit against the tree trunk making fresh blood flow out his broken skull.

"SASUKE!"

The carriage went farther and farthest then gone leaving the prince piling up together with the cold snow of December.

So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And Sasuke, no one ever saw him again.

_To be continue…_

* * *

**Author's note**: So? How was it? Nice? So-so? Or brings you bad luck? review! Tell me how you feel about it so I can continue the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I didn't get any review for the previous chapter, but it's ok, I will still continue this story.

**Warning: **This is yaoi, mean BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. I'm thinking of rate this up to M in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I won't post this on fanfiction if Naruto is mine.

* * *

The tragedy, is now a history of Russia. That night only a few was survived, the kingdom of Romanoff collapsed, as all of the royal family members were murdered by lord Orochimaru. The king of the Uchiha kingdom also died that day, Itachi went back to the palace and replace his father as a much better leader, the Uchiha kingdom rise up. But no one will ever forget the tragedy that has killed their previous king and also the youngest prince, Sasuke.

"You hear me? Don't you even dare to step those filthy feet of yours in our place again!" shouted a rather chubby old man shoving a much taller younger man towards the house front yard.

The taller man rolled his eyes while catching a big bag the fat old man throwing to him.

"I raised you to be a fine man and yet you slept with all the girls and even boys in this orphanage, don't you have any shame as a human being? You're a human, not a monkey in heat!" the old man gave him a disgusted look.

The taller man just glare at the older man with his dark onyx piercing eyes, somewhat the glare make people shiver and afraid of him. The old man does gasp and shiver but try to shrug it off.

"I put some money in the bag, look for a decent job, or maybe try to remember your past and stop seducing every women and men you saw, good bye Suke!" the man turn around and go inside the house to escaped the cold wind of December.

Suke raised his eyebrow and again roll his eyes, "Like I'm the one who seduced them, they keep going onto me and do anything I commanded like a whore."

The man hang his bag on his right shoulder and walk through the path which covered in snows.

"The snow does come early this year," Suke whispered to himself while carefully taking his steps on the piling snow.

It has been 8 years since he was awake in the orphanage, the old man found him in the middle of the road and decided to brought him home to treat the huge wound on the boy's head. He woke up without remembering anything at all.

When they tried to asked his name, he answered 'I don't know, I think it's Suke or something like that', he spoke fluent Russian.

"If I do have a family out there, it will be hard for them to find me," Suke thought knowing that the orphanage located among the forest and miles from the nearby town. The orphanage even not legally built.

Suke looked around him, all he could find was the pile of snows and trees, he heard that he needs a half of the day if he wants to get to the nearby town on foot.

After a short while, a sound of thumping got near, Suke realize a small horse carriage is coming from behind him then slowly stop beside him.

"Needs ride, sir?"

Suke looked up to find a man his age looked down at him, canine-like feature, two red strip tattoos decorate his tan skin face, but he can't see his hair color because of the feather hoody jacket he's wearing.

"Will you charge?" Suke asked slipping his hands into his black coat pockets.

"Depends where you are going," the man reply.

"Nearby town," he answered immediately.

"Hop on, I'm going there too," the man smile showing his teeth and bigger fangs. Suke climb onto the carriage and sit on the stack of hays behind the man.

"I'm Kiba, it's rare to meet Asians around here," said Kiba without looking back to focus on controlling the racing horse.

"You can call me Suke," Suke said then raised his eyebrow when he found something is moving inside the hays.

"Rawf!" a rather big white dog head appear, it's body still buried in the hays.

"Oh you awake Akamaru?" Kiba glance back for a second.

"Your pet?" Suke asked shoving the big dog which started to lick him on the face.

"Yeah, we've been best friend since forever!"

Suke just nodded, he don't understand the feeling of having a person or living being be close to him, he never had a friend before, he does have some people in the orphanage talking to him, but almost all of them end up changing their attitude and give him those look of lust or need of special attention.

"What are you going to do travelling so far away to the town?" Kiba asked.

Suke look at Akamaru while scratching the dog's ear, "I'm on a journey."

"Journey?"

Suke nodded, his face still expressionless as ever.

"A journey to the past."

...

Uzumaki Naruto is going to be crazy, really. The blonde man with tanned skin ruffled his own hair that has been messy from the start.

"Next," he said with a tired voice.

A tall man wearing pink feather coat appear in front of him, Naruto almost vomit when he saw the tall man's face, he got a really thick make up and no nose in sight.

"Err...who are you?" the blonde man asked hesitated.

"Of course, I'm..."

The scary man take of his coat letting it fall down the floor to reveal he doesn't wear anything at all inside the coat.

"Prince Sasuke..."

Naruto finally vomit.

"I can't do this anymore Jiraiya, I really can't," Naruto stated with teary eyes.

A big and tall man with white long hair walked towards the desk the blond young man sit on, "Come on, it's not that hard, remember what will we get if we find the prince!"

"I know! A quarter fortune of the Uchiha! Every single person here knows that! But this stupid audition we organize is going nowhere, not even one of them looked like him," Naruto held up a a photograph of a 12 year old boy known as the Prince Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm sure we will find him," Jiraiya reassured.

"These things are getting impossible, there's a really huge chance that the prince has really died and buried somewhere!" Naruto stand up then walking out the small tent they set up for the audition.

Jiraiya follow suit behind the younger man, "Then we will just have to look for the place where he was buried, yeah, that's a perfect idea."

"By digging all the graves we saw, you crazy old man!"

The two walking past the townies while still quarrelling.

"Listen here, you perverted old man! If the prince does still alive, he must have grown up into a fine young man and stand out in the crowds, he got those piercing black eyes and tall built, also a masculine handsome face with high cheekbones, perfect thin lips and nose that the Uchihas possessed."

"Those features you just listed suit that person over there," Jiraiya suddenly said pointing at a certain man in the middle of the crowds.

Naruto turned his head to find a tall man with black silky hair and with the same features he has just listed, he gaped, with reflexed he pull out the prince photograph from inside his pocket and comparing them.

Naruto's big blue eyes widened, "Oh my God..."

Suke realized the looks of the people gave him, then his dark onyx eyes met the big blue ones across from where he stand, Suke give the man a smirk, he's rather cute, Suke thought.

But Suke raised his eyebrow when realize that the young man walk towards him with determined expression, Suke doesn't move, he stand still.

"Here he comes, though I've just arrive here yet I already have someone to spend the night with, not bad," Suke thought.

Naruto quickened his pace until he's right in front of the much taller man, he tilted his head so that their eyes can met.

Suke again raise his eyebrow, he looked for the hint of lust in the boy's eyes but find nothing.

"Name," Naruto said half whispering, he give himself the urge not to blush because of the vibe from the handsome man in front of him giving him.

"What?" Suke asked.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto and decided not to look at the man in the eyes, it's somewhat making him nervous.

Suke furrowed his eyebrows, "They called me Suke, why?"

"Su...ke...? They do have the same rhyme, Sasuke and Suke," said Jiraiya suddenly appear beside the blonde.

"Huh?" Suke starting to get annoyed, he has just arrived and now two weird person trying analyze his name, even though one of the weird person is cute.

"What's your surname, son?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't have one," the black hair man replies simply.

"Why?"

"None of your business, so will you please excuse me, I gotta find a job and place to live, see you around," Suke walk off leaving the both men dumbfounded.

Naruto quickly ran towards the man, "If you are looking for a job, you can work with us," the blonde said without thinking.

Suke raise his eyebrow, "How about place to live?"

"You can live with us!" Jiraiya added, again suddenly appear beside Naruto.

Suke raise his eyebrow, Jiraiya smirk, "Yes, he indeed is the prince."

They're rather suspicious, but their offer does tempting, Suke nodded, "Ok, what am I supposed to do?"

"Interview," Jiraiya reply immediately and shove the man a little to make him walk together with him through the crowds of townies. Naruto follow them.

"Suke, is it? So, why you don't have a surname?"

"Because I don't remember what's my surname."

"And why is that?"

"I hurt my head badly 8 years ago and got the thing they called amnesia."

"8 years ago, everything is just fit together, that is the year the incident happened," three of them stopped in the middle of the bridge and enjoy the sunset.

"What incident?" Suke become quite interested. It feels like his past is now started to race back into the present.

"The attack of lord Orochimaru in the grand party of Romanoffs, many royal families died that night, the Romanoff also collapsed, a lot of life was gone that day, teribble," Naruto finally talked making Sasuke turn his gaze to the smaller boy, he doesn't realize that the boy has been following them, maybe because of the small body.

"The king of the Uchiha also died and replaced by his eldest son, the youngest prince is also gone that night, but there's no prove that the prince has died though, the queen, I mean the king's mother announced that she will give the quarter fortune of Uchiha to whom find her son," Jiraiya continue.

"And how much is that?" Suke asked.

"Enough to 50th generations," Jiraiya replied.

Suke raise his eyebrow, "Rich people sure are different."

"And you are talking about yourself," Jiraiya laughed.

"What?"

Naruto pull out the little prince picture and give it to Suke, "This is the last picture of the prince."

Suke almost gaped to see that the boy does look exactly like him, "How-"

"Because you ARE him," Jiraiya answered without the man finishing his sentence.

"Me? The prince?" Suke look at both of them in disbelieve.

"Come on JIraiya, it can be just a coincidence, I don't believe we could find him this easily," Naruto said crossing his arms.

There's a short silence then suddenly Jiraiya clapped his hands together, "Let's go to the abandoned Uchiha villa."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe Sasuke will remember something there, and we will have a prove that he's the real prince," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto lift his shoulders, "Whatever."

"Hey, what's yours?" Suke asked walking with Naruto side by side along the bridge following Jiraiya from behind.

"What?"

"Your name."

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto smiled somewhat proud of his name.

"Naru…to," Suke said the name's syllables slowly; it feels right in his lips.

"What? You wanna tease my name teme?!"

Suke raise his eyebrow, "Teme? You speak Japanese?"

"Of course, my foster dad is Japanese, he adopt me when I was a baby, it's my first language," Naruto said proudly.

"I also understand Japanese, and also some other foreign language."

"But you got an amnesia," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I felt weird too, some foreign children also came to the orphanage I stayed, and somewhat I understand what they are talking about, maybe it's a piece of my memories."

Naruto shivered, he never thought this would be that easy, the prince does speak several languages, it's the basic subject of the prince before learn other things. This man is really prince Sasuke, the person who he has been looking for 2 years.

Sasuke smirk when he saw the small blonde boy beside him keep changing his expressions, "How old are you? 13? 14?"

Naruto widened his eyes, "I'm 20 you teme!"

"You looked younger and…" he looked at the boy from head to toe.

"…shorter," Sasuke finished.

"Don't you ever insult my height! Or else…or else…" Naruto become speechless.

"Or else what Naruto?" Sasuke has never been this amused by a person, he bowed to looked at the boy closely, inspecting the big innocent clear ocean blue eyes.

"You are too close teme!" a pink hue tinted the blonde's cheeks.

Sasuke look down to find the small nose then further down to find the pink plump lips open up and close because of panicking. He close the gap between their face by attaching their lips making Naruto widened his eyes.

It's just a short kiss, Sasuke straighten his back and find the blushing boy looked up at him shocked.

"You're too cute," Sasuke commented ruffling the blonde locks and walk off leaving the confused Naruto.

Naruto trembled, pursed his lips and explode.

"YOU PERVERT TEME!"

To be continue…


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I'm so happy I got one review for the previous chapter, it gave me a big spirit to continue. Thank you and I love you! 3

**Warning: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), rating may go up to M for later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Just confused why people keep inserting this to their story on fanfiction, it's FANfiction anyway, I swear Naruto isn't mine, if it is, why bother posting this story on this website? :p

* * *

The villa is located near the sea; you could easily see it from afar if you stand at the seaside. The villa is western style and looked abandoned, wild grasses grow everywhere, snows pile up in every path to the main entrance

Sasuke wander his eyes aimlessly when suddenly he stop at the wood swing set at the front yard.

_The little prince Sasuke appeared from the villa's main door and ran towards the swings. He climbed up and started to swing happily._

Sasuke blinked, then rub his eyes, _"What's that?"_

"Hey, teme, you ok?" Naruto tilted his head looks worried because the taller man suddenly stopped his step and stare at the swings without blinking.

Sasuke turned to the blonde and nodded, he followed Jiraiya that has gone inside the huge mansion.

"The Uchiha family always stays here whenever they visit Russia, and Naruto, don't break anything will ya? This house is still the property of Uchiha," Jiraiya said while wandering around the wide main hall.

Sasuke then tilted his head to find the high ceiling decorated with the golden hanging lamps, goldenly interior, but still has the Asian taste in the interior design. He looked around to find that the white hair man and the blonde have gone to another room.

The raven hair man walked towards the wall that was covered with torn white sheet. Slowly yet carefully he pull on the sheet, it scattered down the floor, he looked up to find a huge family portrait.

_(Dancing bears, painted wings)_

_(Things I almost remember)_

A man with black hair and a stern expression standing beside a beautiful woman with long black hair, beside the man, stand a teen boy that has the same expression as the older man. The last person he looked at is the boy that looked exactly like his younger self, standing beside the woman. A beautiful portrait of a perfect family.

_"Is it me?"_

Sasuke turn around continue to examine the familiar room.

_(And a song someone sings)_

_(Once upon a December)_

It's like a déjà vu, Sasuke saw his younger self ran around the big hall.

_"Mother?"_

_A woman with long black hair wearing the traditional Japanese kimono appeared from the side door of the hall._

_"Sasuke-kun! There you are!"_

_The 3 year old boy ran towards his mother and swept up into the air._

_"Mother, brother doesn't want to play with me."_

_The woman smiled, "Then play with me instead, come on."_

_The boy snuggled close to his mother enjoying the warm feeling while the mother carried the child exiting the room._

_(Someone holds me safe and warm)_

_(Horses prance through a silver storm)_

Sasuke hold his head with his right hand, he felt a little dizzy, he looks up again, then it come again.

_A classical music filled the room, people with different appearances dance around the wide room._

Sasuke smiled at this, he walked through the imaginary crowds. All the ladies and gentlemen seems gave him a little bow of respect and back to dance.

_(Figures dancing gracefully)_

_(Across my memory)_

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto suddenly appear and approach the man who is walking around like seeing things.

Sasuke turned around and give his right hand to the blonde, "Will you?"

Naruto raise his eyebrows, "What?" but he take the taller man's hand anyway then he gasped when Sasuke pulled him close and start moving around in a waltz dance.

"Te-teme, what-" Naruto stopped his sentence when he sees the man in front of him smile at him, a true smile, not the famous Uchiha's smirk.

_(Someone holds me safe and warm)_

_(Horses prance through a silver storm)_

_(Figures dancing gracefully)_

_(Across my memory)_

The imaginary classical music leads their every step. Sasuke lead their move while Naruto follow his partner. Both men moved in unison, eyes on eyes, hand on hand.

_(Far away, long ago)_

_(Glowing dim as an ember)_

_(Things my heart)_

_(Used to know)_

_(Things it yearns to remember)_

Sasuke feel that the imaginary dancing people swarmed away leaving him and the blonde dance around the room while the people just watching both of them melt with the music and moves.

_(And a song)_

_(Someone sings)_

Both men stopped gracefully and keep staring at each other, Sasuke approach his own lips to the shorter man's forehead and give it a chaste kiss.

_(Once upon a December)_

Suddenly the imaginary people and the music stopped at once making both of them come back to reality.

They still close to each other, Naruto's hand is still on the taller man's shoulder and Sasuke's hand still hold onto the small waist of the blonde.

"I think I remembered a thing or two," Sasuke said.

"That's good- and keep your hand to yourself you teme!" Naruto shouted when the hand on his waist go lower and lower.

Sasuke chuckled, he never felt this amused by a single person, Naruto made him felt something he never felt before, a feeling which he has missed for years. It's strange, yeah, he has just met this man a few hours ago, but he seems familiar.

"Ahem!"

Both startled by Jiraiya's cough who is entering the big hall and approaching them.

"Have you recalled anything?" the old man asked.

Sasuke turn his head to see the family portrait again, "I remembered a party."

"Party?"

The raven nodded, "A ball party, I remember a lot of people dancing around this room; I think they're celebrating something."

"Maybe it's your 10th birthday, I remember your father invited a lot of nobles that day, I worked as the servant for a night," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke sighed, he felt happy yet confused. Happy because there's still someone out there waiting for him to come home, yet confused how could all of this happened to him and his family.

"So when can I meet my family?"

Jiraiya smiled widely, "Soon, your highness, soon."

Naruto keep staring at the prince, he couldn't believe that he has find the prince, the prince that he thought has died on that bloody night, now standing tall beside him as a grown man and inherit the Uchihas features, dark night silky hair, black piercing eyes with long lashes, perfect nose, thin lips, ok, stop, Naruto, just wanna let you know that you've just checking out a man, a GUY.

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto and smirk making the smaller boy blush, _"Did he noticed that I'm checking him out?"_

"You're sweating dobe," Sasuke brush the trickling sweat on the blonde's cheek with his sweater's sleeve.

_"Dobe?! How dare he?!" _Naruto crossed his arms, "Of course teme! You suddenly ask me to dance with you without letting me taking off my coat!"

"Dance? Both of you?" Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto huffed, "Yeah, and I get the woman's role!"

"It fits you perfectly dobe," Sasuke reply and walking out the big room followed by the other two.

"Gah! I can't believe a twisted man like you is the prince!"

"Twisted?"

"Yeah! You ki-ki-"

"Kissed, dobe."

"Yeah! Whatever! What are you? A homo?!"

"Actually I do swing both ways," Sasuke said simply inserting both his hands into his coat's pockets. "You are so cute, like a girl, so it's your fault that I want to kiss you."

Naruto blushed, he pursed his lips again, and for the second time he explode.

"TEMEEEEE!"

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Ok, I'm back after a very long hiatus, I like this story and I really motivated to continue it after reading your reviews, and also because Sasuke is back to team 7 and wanted to be a hokage which is hilarious. Thank you 3, this is really short, sorry.

**Warnings**: YAOI (boyxboy), may be rated M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: No, (shake head) not mine, I swear.

* * *

"Now, where are we going?"

Sasuke asked while looking around the busy street, loud noises from the ships honk surround them. They are in a harbour.

Jiraiya shrug and stop his steps making the prince follow suit.

"We are going to Moscow," the white hair man answered and smile when he saw Naruto running among the crowds towards them.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted swinging three pieces of paper in his hands. "Three tickets for the opera, start at 8 pm this Saturday."

"Ok then, let's get ready!" Jiraiya walked away with Naruto leaving Sasuke stunned.

Both of them stopped when they realised the prince still stand on his place looking at them with weird expression.

"Come on, your highness," Jiraiya said.

"You are kidding me!" the prince replied.

"What?"

"Why are we going to an opera?"

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and walk towards the taller man, "Of course we are going to an opera! You are going to meet the Uchiha family, they are special guests!"

Jiraiya nod his head, "We are going to present you to them, get the prize, we happy, you happy, everyone happy!"

Sasuke massaged his forehead and sigh, somehow he is not so sure about this.

"Why are you so sure that I am the prince?" the dark hair man asked.

Both of them fell silent.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned around walking away from them.

Naruto widened his eyes and chase the man, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Anywhere but near both of you," Sasuke answered putting his backpack over his shoulder and walk faster.

"Why?!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly making Naruto bump his head on the prince's back.

"You asked me why?! Look at you! I mean, look at me! I heard your story about this prince, the incident 8 years ago, I do have small memories of the villa, but I don't remember a thing about my family, I may look like prince Sasuke! But there are-," Sasuke point towards the crowds around them, "-hundreds of men that looked like me, I may be a servant's child that work in that villa that's why I have some memories there, I may end up like crazy Anna Anderson who keep trying to tell people that she is the lost princess Anastasia, while people keep humiliating her as an impostor, I DO have a pride!"

Sasuke finished his sentence while looking fiercely at the pair of blue big eyes beneath him, he sigh and continue to walk away leaving a stunned blonde man.

Jiraiya sigh, "Then let's make a deal."

Sasuke stopped his tracks, "What deal?"

"You can pretend to be the prince, we got the prize and run away to another country, you can choose to stay with the nobles, or come with us."

Naruto widened his eyes and look at Jiraiya opening his mouth to say something but Jiraiya give him a sign to keep silent.

"And if we got caught?" Sasuke finally turned around.

Jiraiya smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "We won't, we are going to America, I have a friend there, she's going to help us change our identities, it's like we are going to be vanished from the world. Tempting enough?"

Sasuke don't want to answer that, "Why are you so persistent? You can make other person that look like me to do this."

"If you were really the servant's child or whatever of the Uchiha, it will be easier as you know a little about the family, it will convince them to believe," Jiraiya replied the confused prince.

Naruto opened his mouth again to say something but close it again when Jiraiya glance at him and shake his head secretly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, at his big blue eyes looking up at him. He likes him, he think. Maybe he can just go with their plan while he doesn't know what he is going to do anyway. He was kicked out from the orphanage, with little money and nowhere to live, maybe sticking with this old man and the cute blonde for a while isn't a bad idea.

"Deal," Sasuke answered and walk back to them.

The setting sun ray is a nice view, the light fall on the prince black silky hair. Naruto find the prince stare at him with his piercing black orbs. And again, the man show his Uchiha smirk and make the blonde blush.

"W-what?" the blonde stuttered.

Sasuke continue to smirk, "No, let's go."

The three gentlemen walk through the crowds slowly leaving a pair of piercing small pair of yellow eyes belongs to a white snake which is hiding behind the trash can.

"So, the prince is alive," said a pale man with long black hair looking at an old round mirror in his hands, the sight that the white snake saw reflected on the mirror.

Orochimaru who doesn't aged at all for the past 8 years stand up from his slumber on the huge old chair in his castle.

The snake-like man gracefully walking towards his cauldron which is there for decorative purposes only.

The room is filled with aquariums that is arranged neatly surrounded the room, inside them are curious snakes, their piercing eyes followed their master's gesture.

"Years! I have waited for this years!" the eccentric man screamed and turned around facing his pets.

"and finally, I find this precious jewel of the Uchiha family!"

A wicked laughter was heard from the top of the dark castle surrounded by thick black clouds and thunders.

* * *

**Author's note**: Ok, the thunder thing is just so cliché. Nevermind, this is from a children's story anyway. R&R please, love you!


End file.
